


A Spoonful of Sugar

by Pepin_the_Short



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Mr. Grumpy, Fluff, Gen, Remember when Cas was sniffing people, Sickfic, because i do - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepin_the_Short/pseuds/Pepin_the_Short
Summary: Summary: Dean is sick and Castiel brought him strong cold medicine from Turkey. Turns out the medicine tastes like poison.





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I am reposting to here. Hope you enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Dean coughed for the sixtieth time that day even though he had insisted that he was not sick. Sam was seriously doubting that. Currently the duo were in the bunker; Dean sprawled out on a couch with a mountain of tissues and Sam trying to ignore him.

“Dean, just admit to yourself that you're sick and take some cough medicine," Sam said with his signature bitch face.

“No Sam, I am not sick, it is just dusty in here.” Then they both heard the familiar rush of wind and feathers. “Hello Dean,” came the deep voice, Castiel rounded the couch so Dean could see him.

“Hey Cas,” said Dean, his voice hoarse from coughing. Cas bent and sniffed Dean.

“Dean you have cold,” said Cas, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Cas what did I tell you about sniffing people,” exasperated Dean, “And I am fine, Cas.”

“No you’re not Dean, you’ve been coughing all day,” interjected Sam.

“I’ll be right back Dean,” Cas said, turning around.

“Cas where are you-” Castiel was already gone. They only waited about two minutes for him to return. He hand a small, plastic brown bottle in his hand. It had red writing on it. “Cas where did you go and what is that it looks like it's in another language?” asked Dean.

“It’s medicine for your cold, from Turkey. It’s very strong, so don’t operate heavy machinery,” answered Castiel.

Dean sat up. “Fine give me the bottle.” Cas handed him the bottle along with the little measuring spoon. Dean opened it and paled. “Cas it smells like POISON!”

“I can assure you Dean that it is not poison,” Castiel replied. Sam just put on his headphones to block out Dean’s gripping and groaning.

“There is no way I can drink this.” “Hang on, Dean, I have an idea.” Cas went to the kitchen and returned with the bowl of sugar.

“Cas what’s the sugar for?”

“I heard that a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down. Is that not true Dean?” asked Castiel, a confused look on his face.

“Yeah Cas, it’s true,” said Dean rolling his eyes. Dean took the now sugar improved medicine and made a face.

“Cas, the stuff tasted terrible.”

“It will help you get better Dean.”

“Whatever.” The day went on and Dean still gripped and complained about the medicine.

"Hey, Dean, listen to that,” Sam said with a mock surprise face.

“What?”

“You stopped coughing.”

“Oh shut up,” said Dean. He threw a pillow at Sam.


End file.
